


just feel your heat

by Tecnomotive



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nashville Predators, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecnomotive/pseuds/Tecnomotive
Summary: juuse has settled to life in nashville with pekka. it's kind of special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be much more than it ended up being. poorly betaed by me, a bilingual bitch so have fun!

Juuse’s hair is still damp from the shower and he’s letting the water drip on his pads as he tries to shove all his gear into his bag. He’s not minding the conversation going on around him in the locker room – Pekka is chatting with Roman next to him but that’s pretty much all he’s paying attention to. Some guys must still be on the ice for practice though, he thinks.

Most of his stuff is in the bag now, but his water bottle is still missing. He spots it in Pekka’s stall, for whatever reason, and decides he’s too tired from the practice to reach for it himself. It’s not like Pekka wouldn’t give it to him if he asked.

“Daddy, can you hand me the-“

He pauses.

That’s not… That’s not what he was supposed to say.

He locks eyes with Pekka, unsure of where else it’d be safe to look at.

Everyone close enough to have heard what Juuse just said stops talking and turns to him. Juuse can feel the heat crawling up his neck, then his cheeks. Sure, it’s a running joke in the locker room – the guys have called Pekka Juuse’s daddy a good number of times, but those have been nothing more than lighthearted jokes. It’s not the first time Juuse himself has used that name for Pekka either, but it’s the first time he has used it in public, with no joke intended.

It’s like Pekka thinks Juuse’s cheeks aren’t getting hot enough already, because he has this… dark look in his eyes, a look Juuse has never seen outside Pekka’s house. Juuse swallows, sure that this silence has lasted for longer than an eternity.

“Well, there you have it, just like we’ve been saying.”

It’s probably Roman who says that, but in the end Juuse doesn’t really care who it was, he’s just grateful the awkward silence is over. Everyone returns to whatever they were doing, and Juuse rushes the rest of his belongings to his bag.

Pekka makes Juuse wait for him in the parking lot. He rarely does that, but while leaning against Pekka’s black Mercedes Juuse can’t help but think how much he’d like to own a car of his own right now. At that thought he notices Pekka walking towards the car, more quiet than usual. They get in the car in silence and drive like that for a while, until Juuse can’t take it anymore.

“I should’ve thought twice before opening my mouth. I’m sorry.”

He feels a little weird for apologizing, but despite the look Pekka had had in his eyes in the locker room, it feels like the right thing to do.

Pekka is quiet for another moment. “You know, I don’t mind it.”

It’s Juuse’s turn to take a while to answer. 

“You mean… You don’t mind me calling you… that, in public?” he has to clarify, stealing quick glances at Pekka’s calm figure next to him. Pekka doesn’t say anything, but meets his eyes when they stop for a red light, and it’s the same dark, long look again.

Juuse thinks he understands.

 

\---

 

The sunlight peeking through the curtains forces Juuse awake, and when he turns on the bed to look for the familiar, warm figure next to him, he finds the spot next to his empty. The smell of food cooking downstairs – maybe bacon – eventually gives away Pekka’s whereabouts and Juuse gets up throwing on the first t-shirt he gets his hands on. (Halfway through the stairs he realizes it’s probably Pekka’s, at least based on how big and unfitting it is. He doesn’t mind it though.)

Juuse finds Pekka in the kitchen, in front of the stove and yes, it’s definitely bacon he’s frying. Juuse walks up to him from behind and wraps his arms around his waist, earning a light chuckle and a “good morning” from him.

“What’s daddy cooking for me?” Juuse asks, voice a bit muffled into Pekka’s shirt as he reaches up, getting on his tiptoes to press a kiss on Pekka’s shoulder. Pekka laughs again, bright and wholehearted, and pays Juuse a quick look from the corner of his eye.

“I can’t believe you reached.”

Juuse rolls his eyes and lets go of Pekka, moving to lean against the counter next to the stove. Their height difference spawns lots of jokes, almost on a daily basis, but Juuse doesn’t really mind it too much, even if Pekka teases him about it a lot. It has its benefits.

Pekka glances briefly at Juuse before cracking an egg into the pan. 

“Cute bed hair,” he says. Juuse huffs and immediately runs his hands through his dark mess to soothe it out. He then crosses his arms on his chest, taking his time to admire Pekka while he tries to focus on not burning the eggs. Pekka doesn’t meet his eyes, but he knows he’s staring.

“You look good when you’re cooking,” Juuse says. Pekka doesn’t look up to him and say something like Juuse had expected, instead he keeps his eyes on the eggs and raises his brows, like he’s waiting for something.

Juuse catches up pretty quickly. “Daddy,” he continues, unable to hide his smile. Pekka looks satisfied after that.

 

\---

 

They beat the Blues 4—0. Juuse got a shutout. He blocked at least 25 shots. The team got an important division win. He got a shutout.

None of that is on his mind right now though. All he’s able to think about are Pekka’s hands everywhere, the touch, the heat, the need. He feels out of breath, Pekka’s strong arms pinning his hips to the mattress, only whimpers and incoherent words leaving his mouth. Pekka brings one hand up to caress Juuse’s cheek, slipping a finger between Juuse’s lips. Juuse gently sucks on it, almost shuddering under Pekka’s touch.

Juuse’s not sure just how many times he has sobbed Pekka’s name into the thick air surrounding them, doesn’t know how many times he has let that certain word slip. Pekka is moving just like Juuse needs him to, hitting him in all the right places and Juuse doesn’t know what else to do than grab onto Pekka’s shoulders like his life depends on it.

He feels Pekka’s lips tracing the trickles of sweat on his neck, tongue moving swiftly and teeth determinedly leaving small, red marks. They’ve talked about hickeys – Pekka thinks they’re a bit childish and Juuse agrees, but right now everything Juuse wants is to get marked by Pekka in every way possible. From the way Pekka is sternly keeping him at his place, Juuse’s sure he’ll have quite the bruising on his hips the next day.

Juuse lost his sense of time halfway through and he’s got no clue how long it has been, but as Pekka suddenly starts picking up pace again, he’s sure he won’t last for long anymore.

“Daddy, I’m-“ he manages to whimper, digging his fingers into Pekka’s shoulders.

Pekka’s breath is heavy, uneven. “You what, huh? Tell me.” Juuse’s whimpering even more, that warm pressure in the bottom of his stomach getting more and more distracting every second.

“I’m gonna- I’m-“

Pekka smirks at Juuse’s sobs. 

“You’re gonna come? Yeah, come for me. Come for your daddy,” Pekka groans under his breath, and it only takes that and a few jerks after going untouched the whole time to make Juuse come with endless sobs and moans. Pekka pulls out, coming on Juuse’s stomach in just a couple jerks as well.

Pekka settles down next to Juuse. They’ll shower and clean up soon, there’s no rush anywhere yet. Juuse is sticky with come, but he insists on cuddling up to Pekka anyway. Maybe it’s a bit gross, but they’re not letting it bother them.

“You did so well today,” Pekka almost whispers and places a kiss in Juuse’s messy hair. Juuse doesn’t know if Pekka is talking about the game or the sex or both, but he hums contently, and presses his cheek against Pekka’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://sheaweebs.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
